


7

by shchi



Series: formula one career of haruka tenoh [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Formula One, Car Accidents, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Injury Recovery, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shchi/pseuds/shchi
Summary: Aiming to become a seven time World Champion of Formula One, Ferrari's Haruka Tenoh has no doubt that she can achieve that. However, the goal is cut short after a serious accident on the first race of the season. In some miracle, Haruka recovers, but ultimately makes a decision that will change her life much more.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Series: formula one career of haruka tenoh [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974979
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	7

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy!

“Haruka Tenoh, sixth time champion of the world!” the commentator announces as the newly crowned World Champion holds up the Japanese flag behind her, standing on the 1st place podium of the flood light and firework lit Yas Marina circuit in Abu Dhabi.

  
  


_“Grazie ragazzi!” Haruka had said over the team radio moments after passing the chequered flag. “Amazing car, thank you so much!”_

  
  


_“Six time World Champion! Amazing drive, Haruka. Phenomenal work! Absolutely brilliant!” her race engineer had responded._

  
  


_“Are you crying?” she laughs as she stops the car behind the 1st place sign. He doesn’t answer, as he and the rest of the team are already running over to the winner of not just this Grand Prix, but the championship as well._

  
  
  


With Ferrari, she has laughed, cried, been given the most support a driver could ask of their team. Maybe most importantly, drank herself senseless at every party after the end of the season, especially if it’s one where she is the World Champion. The day after, Michiru has to suffer with a hungover Haruka every time without failure. While Haruka feels shit, Michiru finds amusement in it, almost smug that she knew her limit, while her girlfriend has no regard for her poor liver. The driver often jokes that it will be accidentally alcohol poisoning that kills her, not a fatality in Formula 1. The cars are so safe now anyway, it’s not likely to happen. Regardless of that fact, Michiru worries. A safe race first and foremost, everything else is just a bonus.

  
  


◇─◇──◇────◇────◇────◇────◇────◇─────◇──◇─◇

“On pole, it’s Haruka Tenoh with her team mate in second,” the commentators continue to go through the starting grid as mechanics rush off the track and drivers rev their engines. The formation lap complete, the cars line up on the grid once more for lights out at the Austrailian Grand Prix. The race is going well until the 54th lap. While she’s not led every lap, she has reclaimed first position from an angry Mercedes.

  
  
  


“And that’s a big accident for the race leader, Haruka Tenoh!” the commentator exclaims as the driver’s red Ferrari makes brief contact, but harsh, with the car in last place -- the driver in last place ignoring the blue flags (meaning the lapped cars have to let the leaders of the grid through) -- and the contact, along with the momentum of going over 200mph, is enough to send the Ferrari rolling across the track, the halo wrecked completely from the first impact with the track, to finally collide with the tyre barriers after four or five more rolls at high velocity and force. Fans yell. Mechanics yell. In the Ferrari garage, with a hand over her mouth, Michiru holds her breath and looks away from the screen. She can’t look, nor can she block out the sounds of the fans or commentators. She doesn’t want this to be happening.

  
  
  


The car bounces back to land on what’s left of the chassis of car number seven, but from the on-board camera that the engineers at the Ferrari pit wall constantly watch, it’s clear the driver isn’t moving inside the cockpit. With the front wing of the car ripped off and what remains of the front of the car completely damaged, there was a moment where her feet could be seen poking out of the end of the car body. Through replays, it’s clearer to see what has happened, but it’s also pointing the blame onto the driver in 20th place, who kept on driving. Red flags are waving, commentators talking, the cars return to the pits.

  
  
  


When one of the commentators says that Haruka isn’t moving, Michiru bolts from the garage out into the pit lane, heading for the pit entrance. It may be dangerous, but the team principal has followed her lead. The crash site was near the pits, and all the cars have stopped and lined up by now. Haruka’s teammate stopped his own car on track, having been in third place when the crash happened, and ran over to get Haruka out of the car. At the very least, he unclips the seatbelts and checks her pulse. Fuel leaks onto the ground, and with the help of the medical team, he pulls her out of the wreckage.

  
  


◇─◇──◇────◇────◇────◇────◇────◇─────◇──◇─◇

After three different surgeries, Haruka is still sore, but she’s alive. She has no idea how she made it. Brain damage was everyone’s main concern, and everyone’s biggest shock when she was actually _fine_ there. A knock out from the impact, the helmet saved her, but that was the only part of her body that was protected. She broke some ribs, her left humerus, and nerve damage to her left leg. Broken bones healed, it was just her leg that is the problem now. Michiru was at her hospital bed side for the one week she was there for, before she signed the discharge form because she didn’t want to take up a bed someone may need, nor take up any more of the hospital workers’ time. The couple go back to their residence in Brisbane. The nerve in her leg was cut, but they say a cut nerve has a better chance of healing than a crushed nerve. A four week period of rest after the operation, the nerve should grow a very tiny amount each day to fully recover. She’s walking, slowly, carefully, with the help of Michiru or just limping, but not putting weight on her left leg if it’s not necessary.

  
  


It’s a long way to go, but each day she feels a little bit better. Each day she has a long, hard think about whether or not she wants to return to Formula One, a position she has been in since she was 18. She doesn’t want to put Michiru through that stress and that pain ever again, and honestly, she’s not comfortable racing with the driver who ignored the blue flags. She’s had her turn, her fun. It’s over now. This time, maybe it was just luck. If she goes back into the sport, she might not be as lucky one day. She can’t bring herself to imagine what it would do to Michiru. They’ve been together since their last year of school, and they are 26 now.

  
  
  


That gives Haruka an idea, and the sudden urge to go into town. It’s been two months since the accident, and it’s become clear to both of them that Haruka is unlikely to return to Formula One. It’s almost like they don’t have to discuss it due to how obvious it is, and that they’ve gotten used to their new routine and life here now, a life away from Formula One, but there’s something else they need to talk about. Haruka chooses the perfect moment when Michiru is momentarily distracted with feeding their cat. She saunters into the kitchen just as Michiru places the cat food bowl down.

  
  
  


On one knee, Haruka pulls out a small, black box from her pocket. She smiles, something she can’t help, when tears brim in her lover’s eyes, and her name slips from her lips in disbelief. The blonde doesn’t get to ask the question as it’s already a ‘yes’ from her, sealed with a kiss that Michiru practically drops to her knees to give. She places the ring on her finger as her hand cups Michiru’s cheek, “I love you,” she whispers as she kisses her again, ignoring the salty taste from their tears, as both of them couldn't stop their emotions. Next, Michiru says something she has said so many times before, but this time, there's so much more weight and meaning behind it, as they both realise what they will do in the near future, and how much they mean to the other.

  
  
  


_“I love you too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, i'd really appreciate if you check out my other harumichi fic titled _battle scars ___and after i finish that and my other fic, i have a few ideas for another big fic, but i'm not sure which is best. maybe i'll just do all of them? my tumblr is 'ochen' if you'd like to talk!


End file.
